


How To Flirt: Just Three Easy Steps!

by celestialshimmer



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Defining the Relationship, Flirting, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 05:50:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2298734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialshimmer/pseuds/celestialshimmer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac Lahey doesn't know how to flirt. He also doesn't know how to decide between the two guys he wants to flirt with. Unfortunately, only one of those can be easily Googled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Flirt: Just Three Easy Steps!

**Step 1: Draw your crush's attention.**

 

Isaac ran his fingers through his hair, drawing an uncertain breath.  _How exactly is this supposed to help me?_

Well… he could use any help whatsoever. But from this?  _Really, Googling how to flirt? God, could I get more pathetic?_

_Well, the person who created this guide probably had to be pretty pathetic too. So._

Isaac sighed again.  _Still._

He trudged downstairs from his room to the kitchen - still scarcely able to believe, even after all these months, that it was really  _his_  room. He still had trouble thinking of the McCall's house as his house, but he had his own room there at least.

Scott looked up from his pile of paper and books, his face immediately brightening. "Hey, Isaac! Wanna help me with history?"

Isaac raised his eyebrows, but his heart started speeding up anyway. Instead of pointing out the ridiculousness of Scott actually thinking he'd be able to help, the words that came out of his mouth were "Sure! What are you studying?"

"Roman Empire," Scott replied, pushing one of the books towards Isaac. He stared at it, but the words were swirling as much on the page as his thoughts were in his head. _Draw his attention_ , something in his head reminded him.

 _Shut up_ , he told himself.  _I fucking live in his house, literally one room apart. He's my Alpha - how exactly am I supposed to get his attention more than I've already got it?_

_Oh - I've already got it._

"So," he said, trying to sound as casual as possible, "did you just see Lydia's text about the pack meeting?"

Scott frowned, digging through his pocket for his phone. "Nope, don't see anything. What did she say?"

Forcing aside the urge to close his eyes in embarrassment and his silent self-berating, Isaac continued in his lie ( _oh what in hell possessed me to start lying_.) "Yeah, at, um, Danny's place. Yeah. Saturday - uh, that's tomorrow. Tomorrow. Seven. I think."

Scott grinned at him a little. "Maybe you can check her text to see?"

"Oh, yeah. Right." Isaac flushed as he pretended to check for the text. "Yeah. Seven. Um, at Danny's."  _oh holy God above why did I say that. Why._

"Okay, cool," Scott said. "Do you know what the meeting's about?"

"Yeah - well, no. Um. Kind of. Lydia said the other day we need to talk about, um, how the humans should keep safer. Yeah."  _Isaac what the fuck is wrong with you how does that make any sense._

"Oh, that makes sense!" Scott nodded. "I know Danny has been asking about that since he joined the pack, and I think even Stiles is worrying a normal amount about his safety now. Do you think I should text Danny?"

"It's okay," Isaac said quickly. "Talk to him tomorrow night."

_Sweet baby Jesus what did I just get myself into._

 

**Step 2: Make your crush jealous.**

 

"So, uh, Danny. Hi."

Danny folded his arms, looking impatient but not angry. "Isaac, when you said it was urgent, I did expect that, you know, you'd get to the point."

"Well, yeah, urgent. I guess… I needed to talk to you by tonight." Isaac knew he was making no sense, but couldn't get his thoughts straight.  _Too gay (well, bi) to have my thoughts straight - oh God what is wrong my sense of humor did I think that pun was funny._

Danny nodded slowly, clearly waiting for him to continue. "Okay, what's tonight?"

Isaac took a deep breath. He could easily foresee the trouble that would result if he lied - again, that is. He'd already lied to Scott. "I told Scott we're having a meeting here because I wanted to spend time with him and was too coward to just ask him on a date," Isaac blurted out.

He looked at the floor, not wanting to see the expression on Danny's face. Scuffing the toe of his sneaker back and forth across the linoleum floor, he waited for Danny to say something first.

"Right," he heard at last. Isaac lifted his head to see Danny slowly nodding. "So, what do you want help with? Calling a pack meeting? Helping to make it into a real date?"

Isaac's eyes widened. He hadn't expected Danny to help, not so readily at least. However, a small smile then spread across Danny's face. Somewhat emboldened, Isaac blurted out something again - something that had been, like, his last plan. He's barely even bothered considering it because it seemed like such a terrible idea. "Will you help me make him jealous?"

Danny's eyes widened to much further than what Isaac's own must have been. Then they narrowed. "Okay, are you asking me this because I'm, like, the only other gay guy you know?"

"No!" Isaac said hastily. "I'm asking because… you're nice, and I thought you might be willing to help, and you're in the pack so it fits with what I told Scott. And on top of that… well, I guess you're…"

Danny looked a lot less offended now, but still lifted his chin slightly. "I'm what?"

"Hot enough to really make Scott jealous," Isaac mumbled, really wishing he hadn't started that sentence.

Isaac thought Danny would look fully mollified now, but something else crossed his face briefly. Then, Danny nodded. "All right. I'll help you make him jealous. What time tonight?"

"Seven," Isaac replied, scarcely able to believe this was working.

_Though really, was it actually working? Good move, Isaac. You've decided to make your crush jealous by asking your other crush to help, instead of deciding to pursue just one like a **normal**  person._

 

**Step 3: Once knowing your feelings are reciprocated, make your move!**

 

Isaac's heart was pounding so fast that he was glad Scott was seeming to buy their story, because he could surely hear it.

Danny was a much better liar than Isaac. He'd managed to convince Scott that Lydia's supposed text was her idea of a prank _(thank God for asking Danny, since he could fake the text to show Scott)_  but since they were there, they might as well watch a movie together.

Then, he'd wrapped his arm around Isaac.

Well, not immediately. Danny had taken it slowly like he was actually flirting with Isaac, not carrying out a pre-planned scheme. And well, that was a really big part of making Isaac's heart pound so fast.

God, he was so bad at planning. Lying to both of them, not knowing which of his crushes he'd want other than "whoever seems to like me back", and basically letting this lead to certain disaster. He was letting both of them know he liked the other, so even if one of them liked him  _(by a goddamned miracle, because come on Isaac, what are the odds your problem will really be that one of them actually likes you???)_  it would mean straightening all this out would be a mess. Well, not straightening, but.  _God why am I making such awful puns in my mind._

Then suddenly, Scott jerked his head up. "Isaac, why are you so nervous?"

Isaac froze. _Shit Scott can tell that. Fuckffcufkcfuck what's a good reason for me to be nervous._  "It's… Danny," he said, feeling a blush creep up his cheeks. Sure, he was actually nervous because of these horribly-planned lies, but of course he was actually nervous about Danny's arm across his shoulders, his intoxicating scent, his breathtaking jawline - everything. Even though Danny was only doing this because he'd asked.

Scott shook his head. "No, you're not like, happy nervous or turned-on nervous. Nervous-nervous. What's going on?"

"Scott, he's fine," Danny assured him.  _Right, Danny thinks I want to be with Scott and make him jealous, so he thinks he knows why I'm nervous. God Danny please save me from this situation I got myself into._

"No he's not!" Scott exclaimed, standing to his feet. "Dude, back off, he's not comfortable."

"Scott, it's not that," Isaac mumbled, unsure of how to explain. He was comfortable, so comfortable. He was just worrying himself half to death with the secret-keeping and having to lie and his own bullshit.

Danny lifted his arm. "I'm sorry, Isaac. I didn't mean-" 

“Why exactly were you flirting so much with him, anyway?” Scott interrupted, crossing his arms.

Danny sighed. Then he turned to Isaac, tilting his head slightly. He then stood to face Scott. “Why is it a problem for me to flirt with him, Scott?”

Isaac could tell there was something he wasn’t getting, because Scott –  _Scott, the sweetest guy I’ve ever met_ – was now glaring daggers at Danny and Isaac could sense the annoyance from him.

“Are you jealous?” Danny continued, glancing at Isaac.

Isaac’s jaw fell open.  _What is he doing!??!_ Scott’s cheeks blazed red, and his own mouth fell open as he opened and closed it.

“No,” Scott said through gritted teeth. At the sound of his unsteady heartbeat, Isaac’s own sped up.  _Scott’s lying!_

Danny had a small but smug smile at Isaac’s expression. “Right. Okay. You’re welcome.”

Scott looked astonished, looking back and forth between Isaac and Danny. “Wait, what’s going on? Seriously!”

“Isaac asked me to help make you jealous,” Danny said simply. “It worked, right?”

Scott’s mouth widened even more, but Isaac couldn’t stand it. Enough lying. “No, that’s not all. I….” He closed his eyes.  _Bad idea, bad idea, bad idea. Scott likes you, Scott was jealous, stop hear and leave it while things are working out._  “I lied.”

Both Danny and Scott had puzzled expressions as they turned to him. Isaac took a deep breath and continued. “I lied, to both of you. I… I wanted to spend time with Scott, yeah… but… you too, Danny. And I… couldn’t decide.”

He closed his eyes, not wanting to see their expressions. He’d have to hear the reactions, though…

“You… like me. And Scott,” said Danny slowly.

Isaac nodded, eyes still squeezed shut.

Scott let out a short breath, and then exploded into laughter.

Isaac then opened his eyes in shock. He hadn’t ignored the possibility of being laughed at, but Scott seemed… happy. Danny’s expression, too, wasn’t offended, but a mixture of confusion and happiness.

Scott’s laughter slowed and he breathed deeply. “My turn to explain. Danny and I have been talking recently, because, well, he wanted my advice on asking you out.”

 Isaac’s head felt like it was spinning.  _Danny_   _– advice – but Scott – jealous?_

 “He did help me, but admitted he really liked you too,” Danny continued with a laugh. “After he was willing to give me advice when he had a crush on you himself, I didn’t feel right taking it. So, we agreed that we’d see if you liked either of us and let you make that decision – since, obviously, it’d be your decision to make. We would be totally cool with it if you wanted to date the other one of us, but we’d just wait and see if that would even be an issue. Couldn’t guarantee you’d be interested in either of us.”

“But you’re into both of us!” Scott beamed.

Thoughts still reeling, Isaac tried to form a coherent sentence. “But… how does that help? Now what? I mean, God, it sounds bad, but I can’t decide who to choose.”

The two of them exchanged glances, and Scott nodded eagerly.

“Polyamory - heard of it?” asked Danny.

Isaac’s jaw dropped further than he thought it possibly could.

“Don’t decide! Date both of us!” Scott cried exuberantly. “If you want, of course,” he added.

“The – the three of us? Dating?” Isaac asked, unable to believe what he was saying. His thoughts were torn between  _this is a practical joke oh my god who’d think of something like this_ and  _don’t wake me up from this fantasy EVER._

“Well, I’m honestly not sure how much I want to date Scott,” Danny said. “No offense.”

“None taken, same.” Scott grinned.

“But we could both date you. And between us – who knows? Maybe. But right now, yeah, just us both dating you.” Danny then smiled widely at Isaac. “What do you say?”

 _yesyesyesyesyes_ “But how did you guys even  _think_  of this? Were you talking about this too as a possibility?” he asked.  _God Isaac, shut up and say yes!_

“Not really,” Scott said with a shake of his head. “I mean, we briefly mentioned it being an option but between not really wanting to date each other and doubting the odds you would want to date either of us – let alone both! – we didn’t take it seriously.”

“But now…” Danny spread his hands. “Well, it’s an option. If you’re cool with it, that is.”

 _Oh god._  “Please yes,” Isaac said breathlessly, feeling ecstatic.

Scott bounced on his heels. “Oh my god, yes! Okay, so let’s talk about how we want to work things out – boundaries; physical and emotional, openness to other people, plans for-“

“Scott,” said Isaac. “Scott, shut up and kiss me.”

Another radiant smile spread across Scott’s face, and he bent down to comply. Scott brushed his lips against Isaac’s, softer than feathers and yet Isaac could sense his passion behind it.

Isaac tentatively opened his mouth, pressing their lips together with more force and sending shivers down his spine in the best way when their tongues made contact. Scott then sighed blissfully and cupped the back of Isaac’s head, still gentle and sweet.

Isaac then broke away for breath. He lifted his eyes and saw Danny still standing, hands in pockets. “Hey, make room for Danny,” he murmured to Scott. He reached one of his hands out to Danny, and with delight he took it.

Scott moved from leaning over Isaac to sitting beside him again. Danny moved to sit on Isaac’s other side, but Isaac pulled him close and the gorgeous goalie ended up halfway in his lap.

Isaac immediately went for a passionate kiss with Danny, and was met with wonderful reciprocation. If having Danny’s arm wrapped around him had been a turn-on, wrapping his own arms around Danny and pressing their bodies against each other was beyond anything he’d ever experienced before.

He was far from an experienced kisser, and so Isaac messed up by bumping their teeth together uncomfortably and squishing Danny’s nose. The passionate kiss was harder to keep up with than the slow, relaxed one with Scott had been. However, when Danny pulled away he had an enormous smile. “You need more practice,” he whispered.

Isaac leaned forward to kiss Danny on the nose. He was then aware that Scott’s fingers were still entwined in his hair, so he reached over to take Scott’s other hand in his. With his thumb, he stroked Scott’s hand, and he bumped his nose against Danny’s. “Hey, I have the two hottest boyfriends ever to help me get practice, right?” Calling them his boyfriends send a sensation like electricity throughout him, and he waited for their responses.

Scott’s answering hand-squeeze and Danny’s soft kiss on the cheek, along with their bright smiles, were more than enough to answer.


End file.
